1. Technical Field
The field of the present disclosure relates to identity verification using methods of enrollment and authentication of a user based on a camera and a display.
2. Description of Related Art
Many resources have been invested into developing reliable schemes for identity verification in order to prevent fraud in electronic commerce. Existing methods for identity verification may rely on an item that the user possesses, such as a smart card or a datum that the user knows, such as a password, personal identification number (PIN) or other information.
Considerable effort has been invested in identity verification using biometrics, based on physiological and/or behavioral characteristics. Characteristics used for biometric authentication may include fingerprint, retina or iris scanning, voice, signature, and/or face.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,858 discloses biometric authentication using prominent lines of the hand when scanned by a scanning unit such as a scanner with a planar platen.